Bienvenue dans le monde de Vampire Diaries Bella
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Se passe durant New Moon et durant la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries. Bella démenage de Forks pour partir s'installer à Mystic Falls où elle fera la connaissance de Elijah puis de Klaus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenue dans le monde de Vampire Diaries Bella

Disclaimer : Le monde de Twilight appartient uniquement à Stephenie Meyer et le monde de Vampire Diaries appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire.

Attention : Je m'excuse par avance aux quelques fautes d'orthographes que vous pourrez trouver dans l'histoire même si je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ait pas ou peu.

* * *

Genre : Romance/Amitié/Famille

Couple : Klaus/Bella

Rated : K+ à T pour chapitre ulterieur

Prologue : Se passe durant New Moon et durant la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries. Bella démenage de Forks pour partir s'installer à Mystic Falls où elle fera la connaissance de Elijah puis de Klaus.

* * *

En italique : - _Langage par pensée_

Mot entre guillemet en italique : _"pensée intérieur d'une personne"_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le choix de Bella

Edward m'avait quitté depuis huit mois maintenant et même s'il m'avait manqué terriblement au début j'avais refusé de me laisser abattre après deux mois de déprime et j'avais repris ma vie en main, je m'étais énormément améliorée au lycée au point où j'avais sauté la classe de première et j'étais passée à la classe de terminale avancée où j'avais des cours particuliers avec mes professeurs et après six mois de travail intense, j'avais fini par recevoir mon diplôme à l'avance !

Ma relation avec mon père c'était un peu améliorer et j'étais très proche des loups de la meute des Quileutes, Jacob avait fini par cesser de me harceler pour que l'on sorte ensemble quand il avait découvert que son arrière-grand-mère était également la mienne ce qui faisait que l'on était des cousins/cousines ! J'étais très proche de Sam, Jared et Paul que je considérais comme de très bon amis et je m'entendais bien avec le reste de la meute et à la surprise de tout le monde Leah et moi avons fini par devenir des meilleures amies, on se voyait et on sortait souvent ensemble !

Et même si j'aimais la meute je décidai qu'il était temps de déménager pour prendre un nouveau départ, commencer une nouvelle vie et espérer me faire de nouveaux amis ! Après avoir fait de nombreuses recherches j'ai fini par trouver où je souhaitais vivre désormais ! Je vivrais désormais dans une petite ville nommée Mystic Falls dans l'État du Virginie c'était une ville très ensoleillée, et chargée d'histoire !

Après avoir fini de mettre mes dernières affaires dans mes valises, je les fermai puis les descendis dans le salon, Sam ne devrait pas tarder désormais à venir me chercher pour m'amener à l'aéroport, hier j'avais passé la journée à dire au revoir à tous mes amis et je leur avais également promis de garder le contact et je leur aie même dit qu'ils pourraient venir me rendre visite plus tard s'ils le voulaient ! Et ils m'ont tous promis de venir me rendre visite quand je serai bien installée, après avoir passé plusieurs heures avec la meute et Angela qui était venue à la Push, Leah et moi sommes sortis au cinéma voir deux films qui nous plaisaient à toutes les deux, puis nous sommes allées manger au restaurant de Port Angeles où nous avons passé un agréable moment et où nous avons beaucoup rit aussi, quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard, j'ai ramené Leah à la Push avant de rentrer chez moi pour me doucher avant d'aller me coucher !

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je me précipitai rapidement vers la porte, sans tomber ! Dieu merci j'avais fini par perdre mes problèmes de maladresse et depuis j'adorais danser, surtout les danses de salon que je trouvais magnifique ! En ouvrant la porte je découvris Sam sur le porche.

\- Salut Sam ça va ? Demande-je

\- Bien merci et toi Bella ? Me répondit et me questionna Sam

\- Bien merci Sam, entre tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Non merci Bella et il est temps d'y aller si tu ne veux pas rater ton avion, me dit Sam en restant sur le pas de la porte

\- Très bien, mes bagages sont dans le salon je vais les chercher et on peut y aller, lui dis-je avant d'aller prendre mes valises et de fermer la maison à clé une fois sortie puis je me dirigeai vers la voiture de Sam et montai à l'avant puis il démarra la voiture et me conduisit à l'aéroport

Une fois arrivé là-bas, Sam chercha une place pour se garer, une fois chose faite, il coupa le moteur et mit le frein à main avant de sortir mes valises du coffre, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'aéroport et une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois devant la caisse de réception des bagages, puis je présentai mon billet pour l'enregistrer, avant de me diriger vers la porte d'embarcation de mon avion et présentai mon billet à l'hôtesse de l'air qui le vérifia avant de me faire signe d'embarquer, une fois à l'intérieur de l'avion je présentai mon billet à un stewart qui m'indiqua où se trouver mon siège, je le remerciai puis de dirigeai vers mon siège où je m'installai en attendant le moment où l'avion allait décollé.

Quand finalement il décolla je me dis mentalement _" ça y est ! C'est le moment pour commençer une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ "_ après cette pensée je sortis un livre que j'avais pris avec moi et le lu durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Mystic Falls !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Mystic Falls

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Mystic Falls

* * *

Disclaimer : Le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et le monde de Vampire Diaries appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Bella

Après que l'avion ait atterri, et que j'ai quitté l'aéroport je pris un taxi jusqu'à Mystic Falls, et celui-ci me déposa devant ma nouvelle demeure une demi-heure plus tard ! Je le payai avant de sortir mes deux valises du coffre et quand j'eu fini j'avertis le conducteur, après avoir fermé le coffre, il me remercia et parti ! Tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers le porche de ma maison, en faisant rouler mes valises mais j'eu du mal à les soulever quand je dû les porter pour monter les quelques marches d'escaliers qu'il y avait, pour accéder au porche !

\- Un coup de main mademoiselle ? Entendis-je dire derrière moi et c'était clairement la voix d'un homme

Je me retournai pour le regarder et je devais avouer qu'il était beau, il avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux de couleur marron et il devrait être dans la vingtaine, il me regarda en me faisant un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour oui merci, monsieur ! Lui répondis-je en lui souriant aussi

\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, me dit-il en portant mes deux valises et de les poser devant la porte d'entrée

\- Serait-ce trop vous demandez Monsieur, de me les monter dans ma chambre ? Lui demande-je gênée

\- Bien sûr que non Mademoiselle, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire

\- Bien dans ce cas entrez ! Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma nouvelle maison et en le laissant entrer avec mes deux valises

\- Merci, me dit-il quand je lui tiens la porte

Je lui souris en réponse avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.*

\- Où se trouve votre chambre ? Me demanda-t-il

\- À l'étage première porte à droite, lui répondis-je

\- Très bien, dit-il avant de monter sans effort mes bagages dans ma chambre

Une fois à l'étage je lui ouvris la porte de ma chambre et il me remercia d'un sourire avant d'entrer et de poser mes bagages à côté de mon nouveau lit.

\- Merci infiniment Monsieur, lui dis-je avec reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point elles étaient lourdes car c'est un ami à moi qui est très costaud qui les a porté de mon ancienne chambre jusqu'à sa voiture et il les a déchargé à nouveau en me déposant à l'aéroport, lui explique-je

\- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, ainsi donc vous êtes nouvelle en ville ! Me dit-il

\- En effet, j'emménage et j'espère pouvoir me plaire dans cette ville, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

\- Je suis sûr que oui, me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Elijah, et vous ? Me demanda-t-il à son tour

\- Bella, lui répondis-je. Bella Swan !

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il en me tendant sa main

\- Moi de même Elijah, lui dis-je en serrant sa main. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Lui demande-je ensuite alors que nous descendions les escaliers

\- Non merci c'est gentil à vous Bella mais je suis attendu par ma famille, me répondit-il en faisant un sourire aimable alors que nous arrivions

\- Tant pis alors ! Mais je vous remercie encore une fois Elijah pour être venu m'aider ! Lui dis-je

\- Pas de soucis Bella, passez une bonne journée !

\- Merci à vous aussi Elijah

\- Merci au revoir !

Puis il partit, et je passai le reste la journée à déballer mes affaires et à aller faire quelques courses en plus pour ce qui me manquer.

* * *

PDV Elijah

Je me promenais en ville profitant du calme régnant pour le moment, mon frère Klaus avait décidé d'organiser un bal dans quelques jours, pour la réunification de notre famille depuis que notre père était mort et que tout le reste de notre famille était de nouveau réunit, y compris notre mère qui était revenue d'entre les morts grâce aux sorcières Bennett !

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis une jeune femme avoir du mal à soulever ses deux valises, j'allai à sa rencontre et lui parla la surprenant légèrement.

\- Un coup de main mademoiselle ? Lui demande-je et elle se retourna me permettant de la voir entièrement

Elle était plutôt jolie, elle avait le teint très pâle avec de longs cheveux raides et brun foncé, formant un V, des yeux d'un brun chocolat unique et un visage en forme de cœur avec un large front. Ses yeux étaient plutôt grands et très espacés, tandis que son nez était mince avec des pommettes plutôt importantes. Ses lèvres étant un peu trop pulpeuses pour sa mâchoire fine, mais qui lui allait cependant à merveille. Et elle avait des sourcils qui étaient plus clairs que ses cheveux plutôt droits, constate-je.

\- Bonjour oui merci, monsieur ! Me répondit-elle en me souriant

\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, lui dis-je en portant ses deux valises et de les poser devant la porte d'entrée

\- Serait-ce trop vous demandez Monsieur, de me les monter dans ma chambre ? Me demanda-t-elle gênée

\- Bien sûr que non Mademoiselle, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire heureux de pouvoir l'aider

\- Bien dans ce cas entrez ! Me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa maison et en me laissant entrer avec ses deux valises

\- Merci, lui dis-je quand elle me tenue la porte

Elle me sourit en réponse avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Où se trouve votre chambre ? Lui demande-je

\- À l'étage première porte à droite, me répondit-elle

\- Très bien, lui dis-je avant de monter sans aucun effort ses bagages dans sa chambre grâce à ma force vampirique

Une fois à l'étage elle m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je la remerciai d'un sourire avant d'entrer et de poser ses bagages à côté de son lit.

\- Merci infiniment Monsieur, me dit-elle avec reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point elles étaient lourdes car c'est un ami à moi qui est très costaud qui les a porté de mon ancienne chambre jusqu'à sa voiture et il les a déchargé à nouveau en me déposant à l'aéroport, m'expliqua-t-elle

\- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, ainsi donc vous êtes nouvelle en ville ! Lui dis-je

\- En effet, j'emménage et j'espère pouvoir me plaire dans cette ville, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Je suis sûr que oui, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite

\- Elijah, et vous ? demande-je à mon tour

\- Bella, me répondit-elle. Bella Swan ! Rajouta-t-elle ensuite

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Swan, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main

\- Moi de même Elijah, me dit-elle en serrant ma main. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite alors que nous descendions les escaliers

\- Non merci c'est gentil à vous Bella mais je suis attendu par ma famille, lui répondis-je en faisant un sourire aimable alors que nous arrivions

\- Tant pis alors ! Mais je vous remercie encore une fois Elijah pour être venu m'aider ! Me dit-elle

\- Pas de soucis Bella, passez une bonne journée ! Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

\- Merci à vous aussi Elijah ! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Merci au revoir ! Lui dis-je avant de quitter sa maison et de rentrer au manoir.

Vu que j'étais à pieds il me fallut environ une heure pour arriver finalement au manoir, quand j'entrai je fus aussitôt abordé par ma famille.

\- Elijah, je commençais à m'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas rentrer, me dit ma mère

\- Navré de vous avoir inquiété mère, j'ai dû aider une jeune femme qui avait des difficultés à porter ses valises, lui dis-je

\- C'est gentil de ta part Elijah, me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire fier

\- Et quel âge avait cette jeune femme ? Me demanda Kol taquin

\- Vers les 18/19 ans, lui dis-je

\- Et elle était jolie ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau

\- Oui et tu laisseras cette jeune femme tranquille compris Kol ? Lui dis-je sérieusement

\- Oui Elijah, me dit-il en faisant une petite moue boudeuse

Je levai les yeux au ciel à cela

\- Tu changeras jamais Kol n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande-je désespéré

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes tel quel grand frère ! Me dit-il

Je soupirai en réponse

\- En dehors de ça ta balade c'est bien passé ? Me demanda Finn

\- Très bien merci Finn, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait l'invité à manger un soir ici ? Me demanda Rebekah. Où pourquoi pas ce soir ? Rajouta-t-elle

\- Bien sûr Rebekah ! Lui répondis-je. Par contre pour ce soir je ne sais pas elle ne nous connait pas, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de diner avec des inconnus ! Lui explique-je

\- Essaie au moins ! J'aimerai pouvoir avoir au moins une amie sur qui je pourrai compter et en qui je pourrais avoir confiance ! Me dit-elle le regard suppliant

\- Je vais essayer petite sœur mais je ne te promets rien ! Réplique-je

\- Merci, dit-elle heureuse

\- Je suis curieux à son sujet, dit simplement Klaus avant de quitter la pièce

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas mère si nous avons un invité ce soir ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Pas du tout mon fils ! Maintenant va voir cette jeune femme et invite là à venir manger ici ! Me dit ma mère.

\- Très bien je retourne la voir dans une heure, lui dis-je avant d'aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bella chez les Mikaelson

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ils m'ont beaucoup touché ! Voici la suite de l'histoire j'essaierai d'écrire et publier le suivant quand je pourrai car je suis actuellement en formation et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et publier mes histoires aussi souvent que je le voudrais !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bella dîne chez les Mikaelson

* * *

PDV Bella

Plus de deux heures c'était écoulé depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Elijah et depuis j'avais eu le temps de ranger toutes mes affaires, de mettre les valises dans caves et d'aller faire les courses. J'étais actuellement en train de me demander ce que j'allais faire à manger pour ce soir quand on frappa à la porte !

Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci curieuse et ouvrit.

\- Elijah ! Dis-je surprise de le revoir

\- Bonjour Bella, navré de venir comme ça à l'improviste ! Me dit-il

\- Pas de soucis Elijah mais je t'en prie entre, lui dis-je en me décalant pour le laisser entrer

\- Merci, dit-il en entrant

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demande-je

\- Eh bien ! Dit-il gêner. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma famille se demander pour j'étais rentré plus tard que prévu, du coup je leur aie parlé de toi et ils souhaitent faire ta connaissance, me dit-il mi timide et mi gêné que je trouvais trop mignon. Accepterais-tu de dîner ce soir chez nous du coup ?

\- Avec plaisir Elijah ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire. Mais combien êtes-vous ? Parle-moi un peu de ta famille ! Dis-je curieuse et excitée

Il éclata de rire à mon enthousiasme

\- Et bien j'ai un grand frère et j'ai deux frères et une sœur plus jeune que moi, et nous vivons tous avec notre mère, me renseigna-t-il

\- Tu en as de chance ! Lui dis-je. J'aurai aimé avoir un grand frère ou une petite sœur, lui dis-je avec tristesse

\- Tu sais ma relation avec mes frères et sœurs est très conflictuelle je les adore bien sûr mais nous sommes loin d'être proche ! Me dit-il. Mon frère ainé à des tendances suicidaires, mon premier frère plus jeune est paranoïaque, le deuxième quand il ne joue pas les don juan, complote contre les personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas et pour ma sœur si elle n'est pas a essayé de draguer un garçon qu'elle trouve un tant soit peu mignon, elle élimine ses rivales ou elle l'aide mon frère paranoïaque dans ses projets ! M'expliqua-t-il

\- Mais malgré le fait que vous ayez une relation conflictuelle penses-tu que si tu avais des soucis ils viendraient t'aider ? Lui demande-je le regard sérieux

\- Je pense mais avec ma famille c'est difficile à dire ! Ils sont tous imprévisibles ! Me dit-il sérieusement

\- Si par exemple, il t'arrivait malheur je ne dis pas que je te le souhaite bien sûr ! Lui dis-je activement pour éviter tous malentendus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu me souhaite ! Me dit-il dans un petit rire. Continue je t'écoute !

\- Penses-tu que s'il t'arrivait malheur ils s'en rendraient compte dans l'heure qui vient ou ils commenceraient à se poser des questions après peut être des jours ou des semaines d'absences mais sans pour autant commencer à s'inquiéter ? Lui demande-je

Il réfléchit sérieusement à ma question pendant une ou deux minutes avant de finalement me répondre.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'en rendraient compte dans l'heure et qu'ils commenceraient à me chercher pour savoir ce qu'il me serait arrivé ! Me répondit-il

\- Alors ils se soucient de toi et tu comptes énormément pour eux même s'ils ont du mal à te le montrer ! Lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante et avec un doux sourire sur le visage

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Me demanda-t-il bouleversé par ma constatation

\- Si tu ne comptais pas pour eux et s'ils ne t'aimaient pas, il pourrait s'écouler des mois voir une année entière avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'inquiéter pour toi et qu'ils remarquent ta disparition, lui explique-je en mettant ma main droite sur sa joue et de le caresser avec tendresse pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, je lui rendis son étreinte avec force et douceur. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes à se câliner, quand il me relâcha finalement.

\- Merci Bella, me dit-il

\- Je t'en prie Elijah, lui répondis-je

\- Il est 16h30, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je passerai donc te prendre dans 2h30 c'est bon pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais faut-il que je m'habille de façon classe ou c'est bon si je m'habille de façon décontractée ? Lui demande-je à mon tour

\- Tu peux venir habiller décontracter ne t'en fait pas, me répondit-il

\- Très bien à plus tard alors Elijah, lui dis-je en lui faisant une dernière fois un câlin qu'il me rendit avant de nous séparer

\- À plus tard Bella ! Me dit-il avant de quitter la maison et de monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Je fermai la porte, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour choisir des vêtements pour ce soir. Après une demi-heure de fouille je finis par trouver la tenue idéale pour rencontrer la famille d'Elijah que je mis ensuite sur une chaise, puis je cherchai la paire de chaussure qui allait accompagné ma tenue que je trouvai au bout de 20 minutes de recherche intensive, je les mit à côté de mon bureau, puis j'allumai mon ordinateur et discutai avec mes amis de la Push pendant une heure et quart.

J'éteignis ensuite mon ordinateur, et allais à la douche pour me préparer il me restait 25 minutes avant l'arrivée d'Elijah, je pris mes vêtements et mes chaussures et déposa les vêtements sur une étagère du meuble et mis mes chaussure aux pieds de celui-ci, avant de me déshabiller et de mettre mes anciens habits dans la panière à linge sale puis j'entrai dans la douche, allumai l'eau chaude pour me mouiller un peu avant de l'éteindre et de me laver sans faire un shampooing vu que je l'avais fait hier, je me rinçai quelques minutes plus tard et sortis de la douche.

Après m'être bien essuyée, je m'habillai rapidement mis ensuite mes chaussures avant de mettre un peu de mascara sur mes cils, et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres avant de quitter la salle de bain en rejoignant ma chambre je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vis qu'il me restais 5 minutes avant l'arrivée de mon nouvel ami dans cette ville, je pris donc mon manteau, ainsi que quelques médicaments puissants – au cas où – et les mit dans la poche droite de mon manteau avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, où je pris les clés de la maison et sortis en fermant la porte d'entrée à clé, quand ce fut fait je mis mes clés dans l'une des poches de mon manteau et en me retournant je vis qu'Elijah était arrivé et m'attendait près de sa voiture.

\- Bonsoir Elijah ravi de te revoir pour une troisième fois, lui dis-je amusée

\- Bonsoir Bella ! Le plaisir est partagé ! Me dit-il amusé lui aussi. Tu es très belle habillée ainsi, me complimenta-t-il ensuite

\- Merci, lui dis-je avec un léger rougissement

\- Je t'en prie, allez grimpe ! Me dit-il ensuite en m'ouvrant la porte côté passager de sa voiture

\- Merci, lui dis-je en montant dans sa voiture et en mettant la ceinture de sécurité.

Il ferma la porte une fois que je fus assise, avant de faire le tour de sa voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant et de mettre lui aussi la ceinture de sécurité. Quand ce fut fait, il démarra et conduisit pendant une demi-heure avant de se garer devant un manoir immense.

\- Waouh ! C'est là que tu habites avec ta famille ? Lui dis-je stupéfaite

\- Oui ! Me dit-il amusé par ma réaction

\- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est un trop grand ? Vous n'êtes que six ! Ce manoir est assez grand pour loger au moins 30 personnes ! Lui dis-je toujours stupéfaite

\- Nous avons énormément d'argent et comme nous ne savons pas toujours quoi en faire, on achète souvent des manoirs ou des châteaux ! Celui-ci n'est que l'un des nombreux manoirs que nous possédons à travers le monde ! M'expliqua-t-il

\- Si vous ne savez pas quoi en faire vous n'avez qu'à faire des dons à des associations humanitaires, ou à des laboratoires de recherches pour des personnes qui sont privés d'un ou plusieurs de leurs membres, pour ceux soufrant de problème de tumeur, ou encore de SIDA. Lui dis-je

\- Pourquoi pas c'est à y réfléchir, me dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture et je l'imitai aussitôt.

Dès que nous fûmes en-dehors celle-ci Elijah verrouilla la voiture et m'invita à entrer dans son manoir.

* * *

PDV Extérieur

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du manoir, ils furent assaillit par la famille d'Elijah qui leur souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Elijah tu nous présente ? Demanda la femme la plus âgée du groupe aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron

\- Bien sûr mère, répondit-il. Bella je te présente ma mère Esther, l'informa-t-il. Voici mon grand frère Finn, dit-il en désignant un homme âgé de 27/28 ans et aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons. Voici Klaus, en me désignant un homme dans les 1m80, aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus qui étaient d'ailleurs magnifiques du point de vue de Bella qui lui fit un petit sourire timide qu'il lui rendit en plus grand. Voici Kol mon deuxième petit frère, en lui montrant de la main, il devait être âgé dans les 17/18 ans aux cheveux de couleur châtains et aux yeux marron. Et enfin ma petite sœur Rebekah, en lui désignant une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus et dans les 1m70.

\- Enchantés ! Leur dit Bella

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous Bella, lui dit Finn

\- Et si nous passions à table, dit Eshter

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Bella

\- Laisse-moi prendre ton manteau, lui dit ensuite Klaus en s'approchant d'elle

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en se délestant de celui-ci et en le donnant à Klaus qui le prit pour le déposer dans la pièce voisine sur leur gauche avant de revenir.

\- Allons-y ! Dit Esher en allant dans la pièce de droite et ils la suivirent tous et ils s'installèrent ensuite à table tous les 7.

Dès qu'ils furent tous assis des serviteurs arrivèrent pour leurs servir l'entrée. Puis Esther pris de nouveau la parole

\- Alors Bella parlez-nous un peu de vous !

\- Oh vous savez Madame Mikaelson il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à mon sujet, répondit-elle

\- Oh je vous en prie appelez-moi Esther et tutoyez moi je vous en prie ! Lui dit-elle

\- Très bien à condition que vous fassiez de même Esther, répliqua-t-elle

\- Très bien Bella, me dit-elle dans un sourire. Maintenant parle nous un peu de toi ! Vis-tu chez tes parents ? Demanda ensuite Esther curieuse

\- Ca fait seulement un an que je vivais chez mon géniteur avant que je décide d'aménager ici, et avant cela encore je vivais avec Renée ma génitrice depuis mes un an, mes géniteurs sont divorcés, lui expliqua Bella

\- J'ai remarqué que tu te réfères à tes parents comme tes géniteurs est-ce que je me trompe en disant que tes relations avec eux, ne sont pas bonnes ? Demanda Klaus

\- Je ne ressens rien pour eux donc il me serait difficile de répondre à ta question Klaus ! Pour moi ils ne sont pas mes parents, depuis très longtemps, explique-t-elle

\- Tu parles souvent avec ta mère ? Demanda ensuite Finn

\- La dernière fois que j'ai parlée avec Renée, ça date de plusieurs mois et j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital à ce moment-là, lui répondit-elle

\- Donc tu n'es proche d'aucun de tes parents ? L'interrogea à nouveau Finn

\- Non, je suis plus leur domestique qu'autre chose, lui répondit-elle d'un air détaché

\- Et tu as des frères et sœurs ? Demanda alors Rebekah

\- Non même si souvent rêvée d'avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur, je suis fille unique et quand on y réfléchit bien c'est tant mieux ! J'aurais sans doute été obligée de l'enterrer moi-même avec la génitrice que j'ai ! Lui dit-elle maussade

\- Elle est irresponsable jusqu'à qu'elle point ? Demanda Kol

\- Au point que j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de son irresponsabilité, et si je suis toujours en vie c'est grâce à mes voisins qui s'occuper de moi quand elle en était des plus incapables, apprendre vite est devenue le seul moyen de survivre avec elle ! Lui répondit-elle

\- Quel âge as-tu Bella ? Demanda Finn curieux

\- 18 ans, répondit-elle

\- Tu fais plus, dit-il surpris

Elle rit amèrement à ces mots

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, ni même le dernier ! Renée avait l'habitude de dire que j'avais l'air d'avoir 35 ans à ma naissance, et que je grandis encore plus avec la force de l'âge ! Mais bon il fallait que l'une de nous deux soit adulte ! Dit-elle dans un soupir

À peine avait-elle fini de parler que son téléphone sonna elle s'excusa et regarda qui appelait, quand elle vit le nom de l'émetteur elle grogna.

\- Quand on parle du loup, dit-elle. Klaus s'il te plait peux-tu aller chercher les différents médicaments qui se trouvent dans la poche droite de mon manteau s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit-il en se levant et en allant chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé

\- Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant laissant le téléphone sonné alors qu'il était déjà au niveau de la porte de la salle à manger

\- Je t'en prie ! Dit-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce

\- Tu ne décroche pas ? Demanda Elijah

-Non tant que je n'ai pas pris au moins l'un des médicaments se trouvant dans ma veste je préfère ne pas répondre, lui répondit-elle

\- Esther serait-ce impolie de ma part je devais demander s'il serait possible d'avoir une boisson forte ? Demanda ensuite Bella à la mère de famille

\- Non bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en se levant et en allant au bar derrière eux pour servir à Bella un verre de whisky fort

\- Merci, dit Bella quand Esther lui donna le verre qu'elle but d'une traite

\- Quelle descente ! Dit Kol avec un sourire amusé

\- Pourrais-je en avoir encore s'il te plait Esther ? Lui demanda-t-elle désespérée alors que le téléphone cesser de sonner à l'instant

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Esther avant de la servir à nouveau

\- Merci infiniment, lui dit-elle avec reconnaissance

\- Tu bois souvent ? Demanda Finn alors qu'Esther retournait s'asseoir à sa place

\- Jamais, répondit simplement Bella

Ils la regardèrent tous les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ta relation avec elle est si terrible que ça ? Demanda Rebekah stupéfaite

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Répondit Bella

\- Tiens Bella j'ai pris tous les médicaments qu'il avait dans la poche de ton manteau, dit Klaus en lui donnant ses différents médicaments

\- Merci beaucoup Klaus désolée de t'avoir fait te lever, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit

Il éclata de rire en réponse.

\- Pas de souci Bella, dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place

Au même moment le téléphone sonna à nouveau Bella prit deux calmants puissants qu'elle avalait d'un coup avec une petite gorgée d'eau, et attendit une minute pour qu'ils agissent avant de finalement répondre au téléphone.

\- Oui allô Renée comment vas-tu après tous ces mois sans nouvelles ? Lui demanda-t-elle ironique

D'ailleurs la famille Mikaelson le remarqua et seuls Kol, Rebekah et Klaus ricanèrent en entendant mon ton. Mais celle-ci ignorez que les personnes présentent étaient des vampires qui entendaient l'intégrité de leur conversation et pas seulement ce que disait Bella.

\- Je vais bien merci et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte de mon ton ironique

\- Aussi bien qu'une personne qui s'est fait plaquée par son mec il y a quelques mois, lui dit Bella en soupirant de fatigue

\- Je suis navré pour toi ma chérie, mais tu rencontreras d'autres garçons et tu l'oublieras vite tu verras, me dit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Renée ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Quand reviens-tu à la maison ? Demanda Renée à sa fille

\- Pourquoi ? Phil t'a plaqué et a demandé le divorce ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Dit rapidement Renée

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement grâce aux médicaments qu'elle avait pris plus tôt

\- Tu me manques Bella ! J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve comme avant ! Dit sa mère en essayant de l'amadouer

\- Tu veux dire comme tu es allée à Las Vegas que tu m'as laissé seule dans notre chambre alors que je n'avais que 7 ans, et que tu étais dans un Casino en train de jouer alors qu'on n'avait pas d'argent ? Ou alors tu parles de la fois que l'un de tes ex c'est pointé chez nous quand j'avais 10 ans et qu'il a essayé d'abuser de moi quand tu as quitté la pièce et que pour m'en sortir j'ai dû le poignardé avec un couteau de cuisine et même si nous avons tous deux finis à l'hôpital lui pour grosse perte de sang et moi pour le bras cassé ? Lui demanda Bella irritée

\- Bella il ne t'a pas touché, il me l'a affirmé à l'époque où nous étions ensemble, lui dit Renée fâchée

\- Tu as toujours eu l'habitude de sortir avec des personnes peu recommandable Renée sans doute parce que tu es toi-même irresponsable, lui dit-elle d'un ton glacial

\- C'est faux et tu le sais ! S'écria Renée

\- Qu'est-ce qui est faux je te prie ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Je ne suis pas irresponsable ! Je me suis toujours bien occupée de toi, jusqu'à que tu décides d'aménager chez Charlie ! Réfuta-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Combien de fois avons vécu sans eau, ni électricité, ni nourriture, parce que madame avait oublié de payer les factures, et que du coup tu te retrouvais avec le compte bloqué pour payer tout ce que tu devais ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Bella, commença-t-elle

\- Combien ? Lui dit durement Bella

\- Pas beaucoup ! Dit sa mère d'une petite voix incertaine de sa réponse

\- J'ai compté pour toi entre les nombreuses intervalles avant que soit capable de m'en occuper car tu étais incapable de le faire toi-même, et le total est de 5 ans Renée ! 5 ans à devoir vivre de cette façon à cause de ton irresponsabilité ! Cracha-t-elle

\- Je, commença-t-elle

\- Ferme là Renée, si je suis toujours de ce monde c'est uniquement grâce à nos voisins qui se sont occupés de moi quand toi qui est supposée être ma mère tu en étais incapable ! Lui dit-elle

\- Je suis désolée Bella si tu t'es sentie négliger, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais j'étais jeune quand je t'ai eu et j'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux ! Se justifia-t-elle

\- Cette excuse ne marche pas ! Elle prouve seulement qu'à cette époque tu étais déjà irresponsable ! Tu sais il existe de nos jours de nombreux moyens de contraceptions pour éviter de tomber enceinte, si tu avais utilisé l'un d'entre eux tu ne nous aurais pas mis dans la merde dans laquelle j'ai dû vivre toute ma vie ! Répliqua-t-elle

\- Bella écoute, commença Renée que celle-ci coupa une nouvelle fois excédée

\- Non toi écoute moi j'en ai assez de devoir m'occuper de toi ! Depuis mes 6 ans je m'occupe de toi ! Je devais toujours veiller à ce qu'on est le frigo rempli, que toutes les factures soient payées, de te rappeler de mettre de l'essence dans le réservoir de ta voiture quand on se rapprochait du rouge, de devoir aller te chercher quand tu te perdais, en plus de devoir jouer à ta domestique en faisant tous les jours les repas car ta bouffe était immangeable et que plus d'une fois je me suis retrouvée empoisonnée et sur un lit d'hôpital à cause d'elle, de devoir faire le ménage car tu le faisais jamais ! Tu es une personne égoïste Renée et qui ne pense qu'à elle ! Te rends tu comptes que j'ai dû travailler dès mes 13 ans pour compléter nos revenues car tu dépensais tout sans compter pour tes très nombreuses lubies et que j'en avais assez de vivre dans le noir, sans eau ni nourriture ? Non je ne crois pas ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Démerde toi à partir de maintenant ! Si tu as perdu tes affaires ou que t'as des problèmes d'argents demande à ton mari et oublie moi compris !? Lui dit Bella en colère finalement les cachets avaient cessé de faire effet.

\- Bella ! Protesta Renée à travers le téléphone

\- Non ! J'en ai assez ! C'est toi la mère normalement cela aurait dû être à toi de faire tout ça pas moi ! Je suis censée être l'enfant et toi l'adulte ! Mais notre relation à toujours était l'inverse ! Et j'ai dû m'élever toute seule car toi tu en étais incapable ! Sauf bien sûr pour quand je suis entrée en Middle School (NA : collège) où là tu m'as forcé un voir un gynécologue pour me faire prendre des pilules contraceptives qui m'étaient nullement nécessaire non seulement à cause de mon âge mais parce que les garçons ne m'intéressait pas ! Je ne suis pas toi Renée je ne suis pas irresponsable ! Je sais contrairement à toi que chaque action que l'on fait à des conséquences plus ou moins grave selon ce qu'on fait ! Lui dis-je

\- Je le sais très bien ! Dit avec fougue Renée

\- Je ne crois pas non ! À partir de maintenant je veux que tu me fiches la paix, ne m'appelle plus et inutile de demander à Charlie de parler en ta faveur ! Dès que j'ai fini de parler avec toi je l'appel pour le prévenir ! Désormais tu fais partis des numéros bloqués de mon répertoire ! Sur ces mots adieu ! Lui dis-je en raccrochant avant de composer le numéro de Charlie.

Il me répondit aussitôt et nous discutâmes ensemble quelques minutes où je lui expliquais la situation et il promit de me soutenir, après ça je raccrochai et bloquai les numéros de Phil et Renée, avant que celle-ci se souvienne où elle était et avec qui.

\- Excusez-moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit Bella avant de se lever de table et de quitter la pièce silencieuse

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle fait plus âgée, que la plupart des filles du même âge qu'elle, murmura Finn

\- Elle n'a pas eu d'enfance, et elle a dû prendre des responsabilités trop tôt ! Elle a raison quand elle dit que sa mère est irresponsable ! Dit Elijah toujours sous le choc de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre

\- Malgré que je n'ai pas toujours réussi à vous protéger de la colère de Mikael, je n'étais pas une aussi mauvaise mère que celle de Bella n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Esther bouleversée

\- Non ! Dirent en chœur ses enfants la rassurant. Tu as toujours était là quand nous avions besoin de toi, et tu t'es toujours bien occupée de nous maman, lui dit ensuite Elijah d'une voix calme et rassurante.

* * *

Klaus toujours silencieux se leva et quitta la pièce pour finalement rejoindre Bella dans les jardins.

\- Bella, lui dit-il d'une voix calme et basse

\- Klaus, répondit-elle la voix bouleversée et basse

Les vampires Originels cherchèrent alors Klaus avec leur ouïe et l'entendirent alors discuter avec Bella. Curieux ils ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

\- Je compatis pour ce que t'a fait subir ta mère ! Lui dit-il. Mon père m'a toujours haï depuis ma naissance, et maintenant encore sa haine à mon sujet n'a pas diminué et il a même tenté de me tuer il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai réussi à le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue, l'informa-t-il

\- Bien fait pour lui, lui répondit-elle. Et tes frères et soeurs ? Lui demanda ensuite Bella

\- Il a essayé de les tuer plus d'une fois quand ils sont devenus plus âgés mais je les enfermaient alors dans un endroit secret et transportable pour éviter qu'il ne réussise pas à leur mettre la main dessus ! Lui dit-il

Bella lui sourit alors à sa réponse.

\- Alors si je comprends bien dès que votre père était proche de l'un de tes frères ou de ta soeur et qu'il s'apprêtait à les tuer tu les assomaient et tu les mettaient en sécurité pour que ton père ne puisse pas leurs faire du mal ? Lui demande-je pas très sûre d'avoir bien compris

\- C'est ça ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Tu es très protecteur de ta famille n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

\- Oui, ils sont tout ce que j'ai ! Lui dit Klaus la voix tramblotante. Mon plus jeune frère Henrick est mort dans mes bras il y a quelques années parce que j'étais incapable de le protéger. Après sa mort je me suis juré de devenir bien plus fort que je l'étais à cet époque et de toujours protéger mes frères et soeurs au péril de ma vie ! Tu comprends donc que je n'apprécie guère quand quelqu'un essaie de faire du mal à ma famille soit parce qu'ils sont apparentés à moi soit pour essayer de me faire du mal à travers eux, lui expliqua-t-il

\- Je comprends tout à fait Klaus, et je t'admire d'autant plus pour cela ! Lui dis-je. Mais comment réagissent tes frères et ta soeur à ton côté surprotecteur ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Très mal, plus d'une fois ils m'ont dit de me mêler de mes affaires et de les laisser faire leur vie, lui répondit-il

\- Et à chaque fois que tu leurs demandaient de te suivre et qu'ils te disaient non, et que tu te retrouvais obligé de les assomer c'est parce que ton père était proche de vous avoir n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-elle

\- Oui, certains d'entre eux se faisait trop remarquer par leur action ce qui indiquait très souvent à mon père où l'on se trouvaient ou où se trouvait l'un de mes frères, puisque seule Rebbekah acceptait de restait à mes côtés ! L'informa-t-il

\- Et il est déjà arrivé que ta soeur sorte avec quelqu'un ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Klaus éclata de rire à ces mots, amusé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau

\- Ma soeur est sortie avec un bon paquet de garçon ! Répondit Klaus. Elle est très romantique ! Même si je n'ai approuvé aucun d'entre eux, je l'ai laissé faire ses propres erreurs et quand finalement ils lui brisés le coeur je les tuaient ! Il y en a qu'un seul que j'approuvais et que je respectais et je l'aurai sans aucun laissé vivre avec lui si mon père n'avait pas réussi à nous retrouver ! Dit-il la voix sombre

\- Que c'est-il passé à ce moment là ? Lui demanda Bella à voix basse

\- J'ai dit à Rebbekah qu'il fallait que nous partions, que nous ne pouvions pas rester elle n'a pas voulue me suivre, elle voulait rester avec lui ! J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre ! Rebbekah et moi avions toujours était proche et sa mort m'aurait anéanti de la même manière que celle d'Henrick m'a anéanti, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre ! Alors j'ai persuadé son petit de l'époque de nous oublié tous les deux et de passer à autre chose ! Quand Rebbekah a voulu faire demi-tour pour rester au près de lui, et bien tu connais la suite ! Lui dit-il

\- Oui, mais ta mère n'a rien pu faire pour arrêter ton père ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Ma mère est sortie du coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plus de 13 ans, il y a seulement quelques jours, l'informa-t-il. De plus ma mère n'aurait rien fait, pour arrêter mon père, elle en a trop peur ! Et même si mon père est mort je sais que maintenant c'est elle qui veut nous tuer, lui dit-il

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Mes instincts, lui répondit simplement Klaus. Ils ne m'ont jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant, rajouta-t-il

\- Et tu les écoutent toujours ? Lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau

\- Toujours, c'est grâce à eux que je suis toujours en vie, répliqua-t-il

\- Et sinon en dehors de Rebbekah est-ce que l'un de tes nombreux frères ou toi-même êtes déjà sortit avec quelqu'un ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Finn est marié avec une femme qui s'appelle Sage et qui nous rejoindra dans quelques jours, je l'ai appelé hier pour lui dire que Finn est de retour parmi nous. Ensuite mon autre frère ainé Elijah lui a un faible pour les filles faciles, garces et traîtres, donc il n'est sortit qu'avec deux femmes jusqu'à maintenant et mon petit frère Kol est un vrai Don Juan donc il est sortit et s'est amusé avec un paquet de filles, avant de s'en débarrassé quand il finissait par s'ennuyer avec elles. Et moi eh bien j'ai fréquenté quelques femmes mais jamais de relation sérieuse, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! L'informa-t-il

\- Ok, mais en voyant Elijah j'ai du mal à croire qu'il a un faible pour les femmes faciles, garces et traîtres ! Je le voyais plutôt pour des femmes sérieuses et sincères ! Lui dit-elle surprise

\- Mon frère à toujours eu de drôle de goût en matière de femme, si tu avais un faible pour lui, alors je suis navré d'avoir brisé tes espoirs ! Lui dit Klaus taquin

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Klaus, Elijah ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon ! Lui dit Bella amusée et en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes

Klaus rit en réponse à la taquinerie de Bella

\- Dans ce cas tu es la première femme de ma connaissance qui ne soit pas tombée sous le charme de mon frère ainé, lui dit Klaus amusé

\- Vraiment ? Quel honneur ! Vais-je avoir droit à un prix ? Une coupe ou une médaille ? Lui demanda Bella amusée

\- Je n'ai malheureusement rien de tel, tu m'en vois navré Bella ! Dit Klaus en faisant apparaître une expression contrite sur son visage qui ne resta pas longtemps car bientôt un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

Bella et Klaus se regardèrent un instant puis ne tenant plus, ils explosèrent de rire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda ensuite Klaus

\- Bien mieux ! Merci Klaus ! Lui dit Bella reconnaissante

\- Je t'en prie, lui dit Klaus en se levant et en tendant la main à Bella. On retourne manger ? Lui proposa-t-il ensuite

\- Avec plaisir, lui dit-elle en prenant sa main et en se levant

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, dit Klaus en proposant son bras, qu'elle prit et ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble vers la salle à manger

Les vampires encore dans la salle à manger cessèrent alors d'écouter leur conversation et certains d'entre eux en avaient les larmes aux yeux, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'essuyer.

\- Quoi qui y a t-il mes enfants ? Demanda Esther inquiète

\- Rien dont vous devez vous soucier mère, dirent en choeur ses enfants

\- Je vais prévenir les cuisines d'apporter le reste du repas, dit Elijah en quittant la pièce bouleversé et il revint dans la salle à manger deux minutes plus tard.

Klaus et Bella arrivèrent cinq minutes après le retour d'Elijah, et Klaus ouvrit la porte à Bella la laissant entrer en premier, ce qu'elle fit après avoir remercié Klaus d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille et quand le dîner fut terminé la famille Mikaelson raccompagna Bella jusqu'à l'entrée de leur manoir et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, elle les remercia et Klaus lui tendit son manteau en lui disant qu'il avait remit son téléphone ainsi que ses médicaments dans la poche de son manteau, elle le remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la maison en compagnie d'Elijah qui la ramena chez elle.

Quand elle arriva finalement devant sa maison elle remercia Elijah de l'avoir raccompagné puis elle quitta la voiture de celui-ci pour rentrer chez elle, Elijah attendit que celle-ci soit à l'intérieur de sa maison, avant de rentrer chez lui. Quand ce fut le cas il partit, pendant ce temps là Bella monta pour prendre une bonne douche avant de partir se coucher.

Quand finalement Bella toucha la tête sur son oreiller, elle pensa qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait, la connaissance des Mikaelson et elle était sûre de pouvoir les compter parmi ses amis maintenant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bella et Klaus

Chapitre 4 : Bella passe la journée avec Klaus

* * *

PDV Bella

Aujourd'hui un nouveau jour se levait et bizarrement je me sentais impatiente. Impatiente de revoir Klaus que je ne connaissais que depuis la veille ! C'était certainement bizarre, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre ! Klaus était une personne incomprise aussi bien par sa famille que par le reste du monde. J'avais l'impression que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le comprendre, et vous pouviez être sûr que j'allais tout faire pour l'aider à aller mieux et à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, car je le sentais un peu renfermer sur lui-même ! Sur cette décision je décidais de me lever et de m'habiller, une fois habillée, coiffée et de mettre brosser les dents, je pris rapidement un petit déjeuner rapide avant de quitter la maison, je la fermai à clé avant de monter dans la voiture, direction le manoir Mikaelson !

Une fois arrivée chez eux, j'arrêtais le monteur de la voiture et mis le frein à main avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer celle-ci, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et de frapper à la porte. J'attendis pendant environ 5/10 mn quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et je vis le visage de la mère de la famille.

\- Bonjour Madame Mikaelson est-ce que Klaus est réveillé ? Lui demande-je

\- Bien sûr, il est dans salle à manger mais je t'en prie entre ! Me dit-elle avec sourire

\- Merci, lui dis-je en lui souriant poliment mais je devais être honnête cette femme ne m'inspirer pas confiance, pas du tout même

J'entrai donc et je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger où je trouvai toute la famille en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour et bon appétit tout le monde ! Leur dis-je en souriant

\- Merci et bonjour à toi aussi ! Dirent-ils en chœur

\- Klaus tu libres aujourd'hui ? Lui demande-je ensuite, en me dirigeant vers lui et en m'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux, ici à Mystic Falls ou dans une autre ville, comme tu veux ! Lui répondis-je

Il me sourit, heureux de mon idée avant de me répondre.

\- Bien sûr pourquoi pas, nous passerons la journée en dehors de la ville ! Me dit Klaus avant de finir de boire son café

\- Ça me va ! Lui dis-je heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui

\- Allons-y ! Me dit-il en me tendant sa main que je pris aussitôt en me levant de ma chaise

\- Au revoir tout le monde ! Dis-je à la fratrie de la famille

\- Au revoir ! Me dirent-ils

Puis Klaus et moi quittâmes la pièce dès que nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés je pris la parole.

\- Ta mère me fout la frousse ! Je ne la sens vraiment pas Klaus !

\- Tu n'es pas la seule Bella ! Moi non plus je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Et mes instincts ne se trompent jamais ! Dit Klaus d'un ton grave

\- J'ignore ce que ta mère prépare mais ce sera mauvais ! Vraiment mauvais ! Lui dis-je

\- Je partage les mêmes craintes que toi Bella ! Elle peut peut-être bernée mes frères et ma sœur mais elle me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je la connais, elle attend que tu baisses suffisamment ta garde pour t'attaquer en traître ! La façon dont elle se comporte avec mes frères et sœurs ainsi qu'avec moi-même en est la preuve ! Lui répondit Klaus

\- Décidément toi et moi on se ressemble vraiment ! On a tout les deux des problèmes avec nos parents respectifs ! Dis-je avec lassitude

\- C'est vrai ! Dit Klaus en hochant la tête. Mais tes parents contrairement aux miens n'essayent pas de te tuer dès que tu as le dos tourné !

\- Peut être pas mon père, mais ma mère que je sois morte ou vive ne l'intéresse absolument pas tant qu'elle a quelqu'un pour faire tout ce qu'elle veut et s'occuper d'elle, elle s'en fiche ! Réplique-je

Klaus soupira avant de prendre son manteau à l'entrée et de le mettre.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous des parents aussi irresponsables et qui se fichent totalement de nous ? Demanda tristement Klaus

\- Aucune idée ! Peut être que nous leur rappelons leurs erreurs passés et du coup ils nous détestent pour cela ! Lui répondis-je

\- Peut être mais même si c'était la raison pour laquelle ils nous détestent, ce n'est pas une raison de s'en prendre à nous ! Ils auraient dû être plus prudent et réfléchir par quatre fois avant de prendre une décision qui risquait de les affecter pour le restant de leurs jours ! Dit-il

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Klaus, mais il me semble que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que nos parents sont des personnes irresponsables ! Par conséquent on peut guère s'étonner qu'ils récoltent se qu'ils sèment !

\- Ne parlons plus d'eux, sinon je sens que je serai de mauvaise compagnie et nous risquerions alors de passer une mauvaise journée ! Dit Klaus en sortant de la maison et en fermant la porte une fois que je fus à ses côtés

\- Ça me convient très bien alors où allons nous ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- En dehors de la ville ! Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en mettant sa ceinture ce que je fis également, avant celui-ci ne démarrer la voiture et ne baisse le frein à main, puis nous quittâmes son manoir familial.

* * *

Nous roulâmes pendant quelques heures avant de finalement arriver dans une charmante petite ville du nom de Asbury Park, Klaus se gara finalement devant l'entrée d'un restaurant puis il coupa le moteur avant de lever le frein à main et de détacher sa ceinture ce que je fis en même temps que lui.

Puis nous sortîmes de la voiture et il la verrouilla avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour me rejoindre sur le trottoir puis nous entrâmes tous les deux dans le restaurant où une hôtesse nous accueilli et nous souhaita la bienvenue ! Klaus la remercia avant de lui demander une table pour deux, et elle nous dirigea vers la seule table pour deux de libre qui rester avant de partir pour nous apporter les menus, nous la remerciâmes avant de regarder ceux-ci.

\- Alors de quoi souhaites-tu que nous parlions ? Demanda Klaus

\- Ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je

\- Hum…Qu'aimes-tu faire quand tu as du temps libre ? Demanda Klaus avant de regarder à nouveau le menu pour choisir ce qu'il prendrait pour le déjeuner

\- J'aime lire ou bien aller me promener en forêt, ce sont les seuls activités que je fais en dehors de faire la cuisine et le ménage pour mon père quand il n'est pas là-bas ce qui arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs ! Lui répondis-je en choisissant ce que je prendrais comme repas.

Puis une serveuse vint vers en dévorant Klaus du regard.

\- Bonjour que désirez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ne me calculant pas

\- Bella ? Demanda Klaus

\- Je prendrais un long fish avec frite mayo et deux morceaux de pizza avec jus d'orange si vous avez sinon un ice tea pêche ! Répondis-je quand la serveuse me regarda réticente avant de prendre ma commande

\- Et vous monsieur ? Lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau

\- Je prendrai un maxi burger avec les steaks saignants avec frite mayo ketchup et un coca on verra plus tard pour les desserts, lui dit Klaus en lui rendant nos deux menus

\- Très bien, c'est noté à tout à l'heure, lui dit la serveuse en souriant avant de se renfrognée quand elle vit qu'il l'a calculé pas et de partir.

J'attendis qu'elle fût suffisamment loin avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Klaus curieux

\- La serveuse était littéralement en train de te draguer et de te dévorer du regard et toi tu l'as calculé même pas ! Lui répondis-je en riant avant de me calmer. Elle est repartit vexée ! Rajoute-je amusée

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pas fait attention et puis de toute façon elle l'était mal polie de ne pas te calculer alors que tu es avec moi ! Répliqua Klaus

\- Elle n'avait aucune raison de me parler vu qu'il n'y avait que toi qui l'intéressait ! Lui dis-je

\- Et je me fou complètement d'elle, elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Rétorqua Klaus avant de changer de sujet. Ce n'était pas trop dur pour toi de quitter ton ancienne ville ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Un peu car je me suis fait de très bon amis là-bas mais en même temps j'avais besoin de quitter la ville dans laquelle mon ex et sa famille que je considérais également comme la mienne me quittent ! Lui répondis-je. Et toi qu'aime tu faire quand tu as du temps libre ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Peindre ou dessiner, il m'arrive également de temps à autre de lire aussi, mais mes loisirs s'arrête là, me répondit Klaus avec le sourire que je lui rendis

\- As-tu vécu ici toute ta vie ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Non j'ai vécu toute mon enfance ici et une partie de ma vie de jeune adulte, puis après ça j'ai déménagé et j'ai beaucoup voyagé sans rester jamais au même endroit trop longtemps ! Me répondit-il. Et toi où as-tu vécu avant d'arriver ici ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes un ans à Forks dans l'état de Washington, puis après j'ai vécu à Phoenix jusqu'à mes 17 ans, et ensuite je suis partie vivre chez mon père pour que ma mère passe plus de temps avec son nouveau mari qui est un joueur de baseball professionnel même s'il ne joue quand ligue mineur, lui répondis-je

Puis la serveuse arriva avec nos commandes et les posa devant nous avant de repartir pour prendre nos boissons qu'elle déposa deux minutes plus tard à côté de nos assiettes, nous la remerciâmes puis elle partit.

\- Donc tu as fini le lycée ou pas encore ? Me demanda ensuite Klaus

\- Je l'ai fini, université ne m'intéressant pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller en septembre ! Lui répondis-je

\- Quels sont tes fleurs préférées ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Les roses et les roses d'équateurs, lui répondis-je immédiatement

\- Quelles couleurs pour les roses ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Les rouges, les roses et roses claires, les blanches, les oranges et les violettes, lui répondis-je après avoir bien réfléchis

\- Je vois, dit-il simplement. Certaines te correspondent certainement très bien pour les autres je ne me prononce pas vu que je ne te connais pas assez pour émettre un jugement ! Rajouta-t-il ensuite

\- C'est tout à ton honneur Klaus ! Lui dis-je en souriant

Nous mangeâmes ensuite pendant un moment en silence. Avant que je ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu peins ou dessines depuis longtemps ? Lui demande-je avant de prendre une gorgée de ma boisson

\- Depuis le début de mon âge adulte, me répondit Klaus avant de prendre lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson

\- Ça fait un moment donc ! Dis-je simplement

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? Me demanda-t-il intrigué

\- Tu me rappelle mon ex même si physiquement vous êtes différents, lui aussi paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement, lui répondis-je en le regardant d'un air malicieux

Il me regarda stupéfait avant de se mettre à renifler discrètement avant de finalement attraper mon bras où se trouvait la morsure de James, il remonta alors ma manche et regarda d'un air ahuri ma morsure.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours humaine ? Après avoir été mordue par un Froid pas moins ! Dit-il abasourdi

\- Un Froid ? Demande-je perdue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demande-je curieuse

\- Une autre race de vampire ! Me dit-il en me regardant et en rabaissant ma manche

\- Il existe donc plusieurs races de vampire ? Lui demande-je curieuse et à voix basse pour pas que l'on entende notre conversation

\- Oui et les Froids sont l'une d'elles, la deuxième race qui est également la mienne est une race plutôt traditionaliste, même si mes frères ainsi que ma sœur sommes différents des autres car nous sommes les premiers à avoir été créé et qu'à notre tour nous en avons transformé d'autres, qui eux-mêmes ont en transformé et ainsi de suite, me répondit-il à voix basse avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson puis de finir son maxi burger et de commencer à manger les frites

\- Pour répondre à ta question donc mon ex ainsi que sa famille étaient des Froids « végétariens », et ce que tu viens de voir est le résultat d'un évènement qui a mal tourné et où un nomade avait décidé de me faire souffrir pour irriter mon ex. À la fin il a décidé de me mordre et quand mon ex est arrivé et qu'il a vu qu'il m'avait mordu il a aspiré le venin, c'est pourquoi je suis toujours humaine ! Lui répondis-je toujours sur le même ton

\- Tu as eu de la chance les Froids ne sont pas considérés comme une race qui a un grand contrôle sur sa soif ! Me dit Klaus choqué

\- Si tu le dis ! Parle le moi un peu plus sur ta race de vampire s'il te plaît ! Lui demande-je avant de finir mon long fish et d'attaquer mon premier morceau de pizza que je finis très vite tant j'étais affamée.

\- Pour tuer l'un des nôtres il suffit de planter quelque chose en bois en plein cœur pour que nous mourions, en tout cas pour les autres vampires pas pour ma famille pour nous c'est plus compliqué pour nous tuer ou nous mettre au repos forcé en quelque sorte, ensuite si nous n'avons sur nous une protection donner par une sorcière 24H/24 7jrs/7 on brûlerait instantanément au soleil, nous pouvons nous nourrir d'humains sans pour autant les tuer, nous pouvons également les hypnotiser sauf si ils sont sous verveine, nous sommes également plus rapides et plus forts que les Froids, on peut également manger de la nourriture humaine comme tu le vois contrairement à eux, et concernant la transformation il faut que l'humain boivent de notre sang avant de mourir, en mourant tu active le sang à l'intérieur de nous et tu te réveilles en transition, pour achever la transformation tu dois ensuite te nourrir de sang humain dans les heures qui suivent sinon tu meurs ! Lui expliqua Klaus à voix basse avant de finir sa boisson et de manger plusieurs frites.

\- Fascinant, dis-je stupéfaite

Il rit.

\- Si tu le dit ! Dit simplement Klaus

Après ces mots nous commandâmes chacun un dessert avant que Klaus paye la note et que nous partîmes nous promener en ville pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement rentrer à Mystic Falls où je récupérais ma voiture devant chez lui. Je lui fis la bise en guise d'au revoir avant de rentrer chez moi où je me douchai avant de me coucher.


End file.
